Home, sweet life
by Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked
Summary: Si alguien le hubiera dicho hace 4 años como sería su vida y como iba a amar con toda esa pasión y locura, seguramente el pobre diablo hubiera muerto por ser un mal bromista. Yaoi, lemmon.
1. Dia 01

**Home, sweet life**

Después de una larga jornada, finalmente llegaría a casa, termino y entrego el papeleo que la agencia le exigía, y gruño en respuesta a la cordial despedida que le dio una compañera, una vez en el vestidor, se cambió su traje de héroe y comenzó a guardar en su maleta la ropa de su casillero que tenía semanas ahí, debía irse pronto.

.-Hey, bro-su mejor amigo, Kirishima, miraba como el rubio metía de mala gana toda aquella ropa-Vamos por unos tragos, Denki nos espera.

.-Vete a la mierda!-tenia el ceño fruncido, ¿Por qué tenia tanta jodida ropa sucia entre sus cosas?

.-Venga!-el pelirrojo paso un brazo por los hombros del otro-Hace semanas que no tienes una noche libre! ¡Solo serán unas horas!

Frunció mas el ceño, con una mierda, ya quería irse puesto que iba para el mes que no dormía en su casa, termino de guardar la ropa, dispuesto a irse, solo que su amigo lo tenia sujeto.

.-Quítate!-le gruño furioso

.-Bro! ¡Dos horas!-lo miro con odio mal reprimido y le enseño los dientes con fastidio-Oh! ¡Ya se!-el de la cicatriz lo soltó y sonrío con picardía-Extrañas el calor de hogar, a tu _bomboncito_

Bakugou lo miro desafiante, si bien la edad le había dado templanza, su paciencia seguía siendo mínima, poniéndole la mano en la cara lo empujo para quitarlo de su camino. No quería que su amigo viera el visible sonrojo, aunque estaba seguro de que el otro sabia lo avergonzado que estaba, camino determinado a la salida, no quería verse desesperado, pero extrañaba su hogar, justo como se lo había dicho el pelirrojo.

.-¡Entonces mañana, bro! ¡Te esperamos en donde siempre! ¡No llegues tarde!

Sabiendo que su mejor amigo no iba desistir, alzo la mano en señal aprobatoria, mañana saldría con los idiotas, pero por hoy, solo quería llegar a casa, necesitaba llegar a casa.

El trayecto se le hizo eterno, pero cuando estuvo en frente de aquella casa de dos pisos, con algunas luces encendidas, se sintió tranquilo, después de todo, ahí estaba lo mas preciado en su vida, sonrió con arrogancia, si alguien le hubiera contado que a sus 26 años iba a vivir y amar de esa manera, lo hubiera mandado a volar cobrándose la vida de aquel bromista. Saco sus llaves y finalmente entro.

Al sentir aquel aroma cálido de comida en preparación y sentir el calor que contrastaba con el de la calle, se relajo y suspiro aliviado, chasqueo la lengua al notar ese par de zapatos bien acomodados en la entrada, como odiaba la parte que seguía, era jodidamente vergonzosa.

.-Tadaima!-ni grito, ni lo dijo suave, solo lo suficiente para saber que era escuchado.

Y apareció, un hombre de cabello bicolor con un delantal, bastante apuesto y serio, al encontrarse sus miradas, aquel estoico hombre le sonrío un poco, viéndose aun mas atractivo, Bakugou maldijo por debajo, desviando la mirada.

.-Okaeri, _Katsuki_-el bicolor se acerco al rubio-Te ves cansado

.-Que te jodan!

.-Eso si quieres, después,-el otro le quito la maleta-La cena esta casi lista, ¿o prefieres un baño?

Chasqueo de nuevo la lengua, y paso a un lado del bicolor, el otro solo asintió sabiendo de más que el rubio esperaría la cena, con la maleta de ropa sucia en sus manos, decidió que las pondría a lavar de una vez, después de todo tenía patrullaje temprano, y sabía que el rubio dormiría hasta pasada la mañana.

Mientras tanto, el rubio se sentó de mala gana en la mesa, notando que ya estaba montada, solo faltaba el alimento, volvió a chasquear la lengua, ese idiota y su necesidad de tener las cosas ordenadas, era un _neurótico_ sin lugar a duda, podía asegurar que ya estaba lavando su ropa, otra sonrisa arrogante, en definitiva era asquerosamente adorable.

.-Aquí tienes-ni se percato cuando regreso el otro, casi le da un infarto-Estofado

.-¿Ya pusiste a lavar, mami?-lo miro burlonamente

.-Por supuesto, además me gusta más _Shoto_, y lo sabes-se quedó mirando algún punto-O bastardo mitad-mitad, cualquiera funciona

¡Mierda! Horrorosamente tierno y lindo. Lo tomo del delantal y lo jalo para darle un beso en los labios, cosa que fue bien recibida por el bicolor. Fue un beso bastante dulce y cálido, que decía, '_te extrañe, idiota_'

Después de ese roce, ambos cenaron en silencio, quizá compartieron alguna que otra línea, pues no eran de muchas palabras, pero estaban a gusto. Cuando termino de cenar, Todoroki le informo que el baño estaba caliente, y que lavaría los trastes mientras tanto. Se tomo su tiempo, ya que tenía días que no podía disfrutar de la bañera que relajaba sus músculos adoloridos, escucho como su compañero le informaba que le dejaba ropa limpia y que su ropa estaba casi lavada en su totalidad. Sonrío complacido, Kirishima tenía razón, había extrañado el calor de hogar hasta la muerte.

Al salir, noto que el heterocromo estaba leyendo un libro en la sala, una leve sonrisa adorno su rostro, decidió sentarse a su lado, cosa que hizo que el bicolor le ofreciera un brazo para que se acomodara en su pecho. Ni una palabra, se conocían lo suficiente para disfrutar en silencio su cercanía, después de cuatro años, ya se habían acostumbrado. Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que el sueño empezara a hacerse presente, cuando se escuchó que se abría la puerta de entrada.

.-TADAIMA!

Y ahí estaba, lo que también extrañaba, su _bomboncito_.

El bicolor fue el primero en acercarse al pasillo de la puerta, y pudo observar como había sido presa de una bola verde que lo abrazaba con fuerza y besaba con intensidad. El bicolor por poco pierde el equilibrio, pero logro sostenerse de la pared. Apenas iba a decir algo aquel que fue besado tan apasionadamente, cuando el peliverde noto su presencia, una sonrisa radiante y el brillo en sus ojos le molestaron de sobre manera, que lucho con las ganas de lanzarlo con una de sus típicas explosiones.

.-Kacchan!-sintió como el pecoso se aferraba a su cuello-Okaeri!

El peliverde lo beso, con bastante hambre si tenía que decirlo, sintió como la lengua del pecoso acariciaba su boca, su respiración golpeaba sus mejillas, y ese sonrojo tan adorable que siempre le incitaba a querer darle duro y violarlo. Pero como hacía casi un mes que no lo veía, se limito a abrazarlo y corresponder el beso.

.-Idiota de mierda-dijo una vez que se separaron dejando un rastro de saliva-Eres jodidamente ruidoso

.-También te extrañe!-el pecoso sonrío dulcemente

Maldito resplandor que irradiaba, de verdad tenía ganas de comérselo, destrozarlo y dejarlo hecho un desastre, así que, tomando un poco de fuerza de voluntad, simplemente lo empujo fastidiado mientras chasqueaba la lengua y evitaba el contacto visual.

.-¿Quieres cenar? ¿O prefieres el baño?

.-Te prefiero a ti-comento naturalmente el pecoso, logrando sonrojar al bicolor-Pero muero de hambre, tuve una jornada horrible!

Y su rutina comenzaba, Midoriya hablaba sin parar de lo ocurrido en su vigilancia, teniendo espacios para comer el estofado, Todoroki tuvo la gentileza de servir té para acompañar al recién llegado y escuchar su historia.

Finalmente, todo estaba jodidamente bien. Hacía cuatro años, habían decido vivir juntos, ya que Deku estaba cansado de las peleas constantes entre el bastardo mitad-mitad y él, después de dos años de estar tratando de conquistarlo, donde se ponían el pie, saboteaban, amenazaban, golpeaban, peleaban, el pecoso estaba cansado porque sufría las consecuencias, tanto físicas como emocionales, no fue hasta que una misión casi se fue a la mierda por una estúpida pelea para ganarse el corazón el peliverde, este decidió finalmente ponerle un punto final.

"_No puedo elegir, ¿de acuerdo?" el pecoso tenía los ojos acuosos "¡Los amo a los dos!" comenzaron a brotar las lagrimas "Eso es demasiado! ¡De verdad lo intente! ¡No puedo, no puedo!" cerro los ojos para no ver la cara de estupefacción de los dos hombres que tenía enfrente "Por eso no voy a estar con ninguno!" y se fue corriendo._

Fue un golpe tan fuerte, devastador y doloroso, ya que el pecoso los evito por mas de tres meses, si bien hacían misiones junto de vez en vez, el trato del portador del _One For All_ solo era de trabajo, incluso ni una mirada les daba, eso fue suficiente para hablar entre ellos, y estuvieron de acuerdo en una cosa, era mil veces peor recibir el trato frio de la persona que amaban, que estar cerca el uno con el otro.

Todoroki sugirió que vivieran juntos, le dio escalofríos de pensarlo, pero tenía argumentos válidos. Quedaron en poner una tregua, hicieron reglas la convivencia, y consiguieron que Deku quisiera hablar con ellos. Algo escéptico, Deku escucho su propuesta, mirándolos como si hubieran perdido la cabeza, cosa que era en parte cierta porque les hacia falta el pecoso en su vida, y acepto con un mes de prueba, vivieron todos en el departamento del pecoso. Si algo salía mal, el peliverde podría echarlos a patadas. Si funcionaba, buscarían un lugar juntos.

Fue difícil, desquiciante, molesto, agotador, varias veces quisieron matarse entre ellos, aparentando que todo iba bien frente al ser amado, pero maldiciéndose a mas no poder. Si soportaron el mes, fue porque se dieron cuenta como el pecoso se sentía a gusto con ellos, pequeños detalles que los enamoraba y veía la felicidad en esa cara fastidiosa de Deku, además había notado que aquellas cosas que odiaba del bastardo mitad-mitad comenzaban a ser tolerables y porque no, tiernos y adorables que lograron que la convivencia fuera más favorable. (Cosa que no admitiría en voz alta)

Además, había un detalle que mejoro la relación, pasando el mes sucedió algo que nunca había hablado con el bastardo mitad-mitad, _**sexo**_.

Algo que debía admitir es que había sido lo mas sexy, cachondo y placentero que había hecho en su vida. Aun que era cierto que el maldito nerd también mantenía relaciones sexuales con ellos por separado, cosa que tuvieron que acordar el bicolor y el para detener los celos posesivos, cuando tenían un trio era simplemente delicioso, condenadamente placentero. Si no estuviera tan agotado, ya lo estarían haciendo.

.-Estas pensando cosas pervertidas, ¿no es así, Kacchan?

Tanto la voz de Deku, y su peso en su regazo lo hizo regresar a la realidad, chasqueo la lengua al sentir la proximidad del otro que se sentó en sus piernas mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello.

.-Ni que fuera una putita como tú, estúpido nerd lascivo

Rio un poco el pecoso, música para sus oídos, y sintió como movía sus caderas rozando su entrepierna. ¡Mierda! De verdad quería ponerlo en cuatro y penetrarlo salvajemente.

.-Mañana descansas, ¿cierto?-Izuku mordió su oído después de la pregunta, con un demonio-La oportunidad perfecta para que me la metas hasta el fondo todo el día.

No lo soporto más, lo tomo del cabello y lo jalo hacia atrás para tener acceso a su cuello y morderlo, a la mierda su cansancio, estaba cachondo y al límite. Mordió cerca de la clavícula deleitándose con los gemidos de su nerd.

.-¡Espera!-apenas si le escucho-Déjame bañarme

.-Cierra la puta boca-sentó al pecoso en la mesa-Y abre mas las piernas.

Aquel obedeció, dejándolo satisfecho, le quito la playera blanca, bajo por su pecho, mordiendo y tocando cuanto podía, sintió como el de abajo comenzó a mover sus caderas buscando el roce para sentir placer en su ya erecto miembro que seguía atrapado en el pantalón, para complacerle, empujo sus caderas simulando que le penetraba, los jadeos se hicieron mas fuertes.

.-Mas Kacchan!-su voz estaba llena de deseo-Métela!

Ni dos veces se lo tuvo que decir, ya que de un movimiento rápido le quito tanto los pantalones como la ropa interior y lo puso de espaldas hacia él, quizá si no estuviera tan excitado y ansioso, lo habría dilatado mejor, pero tener expuesto ese bien formado y redondeado culo, estaba enloqueciendo, bajando un poco el pantalón deportivo y la ropa interior, saco su erecto pene y lo llevo a la entrada del pecoso.

Se relamió los labios con deseo, Deku jadeaba sin control y movía sus caderas para incitar a que lo penetrara de una vez, tomando las caderas del menor, lo penetro de una sola vez, logrando un grito de placer por parte del pecoso, tuvo que morderse un poco los labios porque sintió que estuvo a unos segundos de venirse.

.-Mas, mas, ah, ah-el maldito nerd movía sus caderas demasiado sexy-Dame más!

Y vaya que se lo daría, comenzó a moverse, encontrando el ritmo constante que sabía que enloquecía al pecoso y decidió mantenerlo, estaba extasiado con los gemidos de placer, que era lo suficiente para hacerlo venirse.

Maldiciéndose a si mismo para aguantar y no venirse, noto como su pene era apretado fuertemente, los gemidos de su amante se hicieron mas desesperados, como el cuerpo debajo suyo temblaba y pudo observar la cara más sexy que podía tener su Deku, sonrojado hasta las orejas, con los ojos en blanco, gimiendo con la boca ligeramente abierta y babeando un poco, sabía que significaba, el bastardo bicolor se había unido a la fiesta, chupándole el pene al pecoso. Sabían de sobra que Deku gozaba ser penetrado y estimulado por ambos lados.

Movió sus caderas más rápido, ahora tomando las muñecas del peliverde para atraerlo mas a él y que las penetraciones se hicieran más profundas. Sentía como la entrada que envolvía su pene empezaba a dar espasmos, su amante estaba a punto de venirse, soltando una de las muñecas, volteo el rostro del pecoso para besarle, sin disminuir la fuerza de sus penetraciones, metiendo sin descaro alguno su lengua en aquella boca, que seguía soltando gemidos descontrolados.

Unos empujones más, y sintió como su pene era apretado con mucha fuerza, el peliverde dio un gemido fuerte y le flaquearon las fuerzas, lo bueno es que tanto él como Todoroki lo tenían agarrado sino se hubiera caído.

Dejo de moverse, le encantaba que su Deku temblara de placer, cerrara los ojos y buscara recobrar el aliento, mientras su corazón latía con fuerza, además que su entrada daba fuertes apretones que lo volvían loco.

Observo como Todoroki se levantaba, limpiándose los residuos de semen que habían quedado alrededor de su boca. Se miraron un momento, y sonrió con superioridad, el mitad-mitad estaba demasiado excitado, al igual que él, en definitiva se iban a divertir, porque la noche aun era joven.

Mientras el bicolor besaba con pasión a Deku, que aun estaba gozando los momentos post orgásmicos, mordió el cuello algo enrojecido del nuevo símbolo de la paz. En definitiva, la noche iba a ser genial.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Notas de la autora:

Pues me ha gustado boku no hero academia, y esta historia nada mas es una excusa para hacer lemon con esas dos parejas, jajajajajajajajajaja la verdad casi no hay, por lo que puedo deducir, que los escritores de esta nueva serie son demasiado jóvenes para algo así, jajaja yo bien veterana en esto. Digo, tengo 20 años escribiendo, no estoy tan vieja, solo tengo 31, pero luego uno quiere historias eróticas por acá, ¡en fin! No se como termine esto, pero será interesante, siempre empiezo así, sin saber cómo terminara, si alguien gusta dejar un review con sugerencias, felicitaciones, o regaños por mi mente pervertida, no hay tema, ¡háganlo! ¡Los leeré con gusto!

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	2. Dia 02

Home, sweet Life

Un grito ahogado murió en su garganta, tenía la mente nublada de tanto placer, sintió como ambos hombres buscaban entrar al mismo tiempo en su interior, y unas lagrimas bajaron por su rostro, cerro los ojos cuando finalmente lo lograron, agradeciendo en silencio como usaban su temple para no moverse, y darle besos y caricias en donde podían, se abrazo al rubio, que había quedado, esta vez, frente de él, empujo un poco su cadera para darles a entender que podían moverse.

.-Aaaaah, aaaaaah…Kacchan…Shoto….. ah, ah…

Encontraron el ritmo adecuado para que disfrutaran los tres, el de ojos rubí era el que cargaba su peso, cuidando de no abrirle las piernas demasiado, mientas que el heterocromático le tomaba de la cintura marcando el ritmo y lo masturbaba, además disfrutaba los besos y mordidas propinados en su cuello, espalda y pecho.

No solo era genial tenerlos dentro, los sonidos obscenos, los gemidos guturales de sus amantes lo enloquecía, aun no sabía como si quiera podía aguantar dos enormes miembros en su interior, y mucho menos como le hacían para sincronizarse tan placenteramente delicioso, observo al rubio explosivo y se relamió los labios deseoso, su malhumorado amante estaba por venirse lo que significaba una cosa.

Y eso le encantaba.

.-¿Te gusta, perra?-oh si, esa voz tan áspera llena de deseo le excitaba mucho-¿Te gusta sentir como te lo abrimos, _putita_?

.-Me…..ah…..ah….gusta…mmm…..maaaaas

Casi no podía pensar con claridad, Todoroki también estaba por llegar al orgasmo por lo que hizo que la penetración fuera mas profunda, y la mano que lo masturbara fuera más rápido.

.-¿Quieres más?-su voz estaba cargada de deseo-Aquí tienes, perra, ¿lo quieres? Venga, ¿lo quieres?

.-Dá….damelo…ah…S-shoto…ah….K-kacchan

Unos empujones más, y pudo venirse, cerro fuertemente los ojos, gimió con fuerza liberando su esencia, podía sentir como algo caliente estaba en sus entrañas, el bicolor le mordió el hombro, habito común cuando se corría, escucho al rubio proferir un gruñido al tiempo que enterraba sus dedos en su piel. Por un momento, perdió las fuerzas, por lo que apoyo su peso en el bicolor. Le faltaba el aire, el orgasmo le había golpeado tan intenso que se mareo, gimió al sentir que el rubio salía de su interior, mientras bajaba sus piernas delicadamente, el bicolor salió después, no sin antes dejarlo en la cama, los tres terminaron acostados con el corazón a mil, respirando entrecortadamente.

Después de tan fantástica sesión, venían los costumbrados mimos, Todoroki solía besarle su mano derecha, acariciando y besando cada dedo, cada cicatriz, hasta llegar al hombro, cuando llegaba ahí, le abrazaba y ronroneaba cual gato, mientras tanto, el rubio le propinaba besos en el rostro, así como solía acariciarle el pecho, cuello y cabello, para terminar abrazándolo igual que el bicolor, solo que él seguía besando su cuello y le daba pequeños mordiscos.

Y claro que los mimaba también, los acariciaba con cariño y de vez entrelazaba sus dedos para besarlos cada uno, cosa que sabía que le gustaba a sus amantes. Abrió los ojos lentamente, si bien amaba estar con ellos por separado, cuando hacían un trio era lo mejor, claro que no muy seguido por las consecuencias que cargaba después de que bajaba la excitación, literalmente lo dejaban demasiado 'abierto' y adolorido.

Volteo a observar al bicolor, que seguía con los ojos cerrados, buscando normalizar su respiración, siempre tan correcto, pero el mayor pervertido de los tres, aun recordaba como había sido el heterocromo el que invito a Kacchan a que los dos lo penetraran al mismo tiempo, sonrió complacido, tuvo que haberlo supuesto si se le ocurría cada cosa, como utilizar vibradores, condones de texturas, sabores y fluorescentes, los juegos de rol, los disfraces, una vez lo ataron y vendaron, cosa que lo había encantado, el contra es que no pudo sentarse en tres días. Tan silencioso y discreto, que era difícil negarse a lo que pedía.

Por otro lado, el rubio explosivo pese a su actitud impulsiva y explosiva, era bastante considerado, varias veces se había dado cuenta que prefería que el gozara antes que terminar, además, aunque no era tan pervertido como el bicolor, Kacchan disfrutaba el juego previo, y tenía otra manía, cuando estaba por correrse, le hablaba _sucio_, cosa que lo enloquecía.

.-¿En que piensas?-Todoroki lo miraba fijo

.-En lo mucho que los extrañe, los amo-les sonrió

Shoto se sonrojo, Kacchan solo maldijo. Beso con pasión, pero tranquilamente, a cada uno, y se acomodaron para pegarse más, ahora fue el rubio que quedo detrás del peliverde, paso una mano en la cintura pecosa, y con la otra acariciaba el cabello del bicolor, este tenía una mano entrelazada con la de Midoriya y la otra tocaba el brazo del rubio que estaba sobre el peliverde.

Le quedaba claro, si alguien le hubiera dicho que su vida iba a ser así, que estaría con sus dos grandes amores, y que ellos también se iban a querer entre ellos, lo hubiera mandado al psiquiátrico por temor a la salud mental de aquella persona.

Suspiro aliviado, realmente valió la pena esas cuantas horas, con unas ultimas caricias, noto que sus amantes quedaron profundamente dormidos, no era extraño, ambos estaban cansado, uno por el mes de trabajo intenso, y el otro por sus largas misiones. Beso nuevamente a cada uno, tomo fuerza y se levantó, mordió su lengua para no soltar el gemido de dolor, y se mentalizo.

"_Valió la pena, valió la pena_, _valió la pena, valió la pena_"

Como borrego recién nacido, tomo una ducha, saco todos los residuos de su cuerpo, se alisto y tomo sus cosas, había una misión que le esperaba, no era larga pero si peligrosa, la estuvo planeando por meses junto a Uraraka, Iida y Kaminari, dejando una nota en la mesa, salió lo mas silencioso que pudo, sin voltear atrás, esperando que sus dos hombres pudieran perdonarle por no decir nada sobre esto, pero era su naturaleza, no quería preocupar.

Nadie dijo adiós, nadie se preocupó, después de todo, él era el Símbolo de la Paz, y todo iría bien porque él estaría ahi.

"_No olviden el pago de la hipoteca. Te amo Katsuki. Te amo Shoto._"

Después de cuatro días, todo había salido bien. Su plan funciono, bueno, la mayor parte, tuvo que improvisar sobre la marcha, algunos heridos, ninguna baja, y arrestados aquellos traficantes, si bien le había costado trabajo encontrar a esa escoria, las personas que los protegían tenían conocimientos militares y de guerra, pero con un poco de esfuerzo, y tres noches sin dormir, todo había salido bien. El ultimo día se dedico a dar entrevistas, llenar papeleo, y descansar.

Cuando regreso a casa, a las tres de la tarde del quinto día, no esperaba encontrarse con ninguno de sus amantes, pero ahí estaba en la cocina, Shoto. Se sorprendió tanto que ni el beso de bienvenida correspondió.

.-Okaeri-el bicolor lo abrazo, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro

.-¿Todo bien, Shoto?-ni el abrazo pudo corresponder, su amante no era así.

Unos ansiosos labios se posaron sobre los suyos, al tiempo que lo abrazaba posesivamente, de pronto el beso se hizo demasiado desesperado, dificultando que pudiera respirar, eso era mas raro.

.-Es-espera-lo empujo un poco-¿Qué pasa?

No recibió respuesta, el bicolor tomo la nuca del peliverde y lo volvió a besar apasionadamente, metiendo su lengua descaradamente y refregando su cuerpo, frotando sus entrepiernas. Las caricias se sentían tan bien, que se dejo llevar, de un salto, se colgó de su amante heterocromático, rodeando su cintura con sus piernas, respondiendo el beso con la misma intensidad, mientras Todoroki lo cargaba, dirigiéndose a la habitación, todo el trayecto le masajeo su trasero y lo movía simulando penetrarlo haciendo que se rosaran sus ya despiertas erecciones.

Al llegar a la cama, los dos se dejaron caer, el bicolor comenzó a morder su cuello, succionando un poco mas fuerte de lo acostumbrado.

.-Tra-tranquilo bebe-Izuku sentía la cara roja y caliente-Aquí estoy

Nuevamente silencio, el otro no parecía escucharle, se dejo hacer, fue desnudado, no estaba seguro si fue con violencia o urgencia, pero si estaba seguro de algo las caricias y besos eran muy apasionados, cuando Shoto llego a sus pezones, gimió descontrolado al sentir como era mordido y succionado uno, mientras que el otro era apretado y ligeramente jalado. Siguió el camino de besos y mordiscos, al llegar a su ombligo, metió su lengua varias veces, para terminar succionando aquel sensual agujero.

Con pasión mordía su antebrazo, parecía algo bobo, pero su ombligo era una zona demasiado sensible, su pene temblaba, comenzaba a dolerle, necesitaba tocarlo, cuando su mano iba con intensión a frotarse, el bicolor tomo su mano y la puso sobre su cabeza, pegándola a la cama. Observo aquella mirada heterocromática, no tuvo que decir nada, lo entendía todo, Shoto estaba enojado e iba a ser castigado.

Shoto subió para besarle apasionadamente, mordiéndole y succionando sus labios, rozando suavemente con su mano la punta de su pene, movió sus caderas buscando mayor contacto, pero el mayor se lo negaba, volvió a bajar, besando y mordiendo su clavícula, los suspiros y gemidos llenaban la habitación, necesitaba mas, mas mordiscos, mas besos, bajo hasta quedar enfrente de su pene, soplo un poco, tener esa boca tan cerca, hizo que deseara meterla, quería que se la mamara, pero solo consiguió que el bicolor soltara algunos lengüetazos en su glande. Se removió inquieto, era sorprendente lo flexible que era Todoroki para seguir tomando sus brazos y estar tan abajo de su cuerpo.

Pequeños besos fueron regados en su hombría, pero no era suficiente, necesitaba mas. Y sin aviso, el bicolor lo puso de espaldas, alzo su cadera y metió su lengua en su ano. Fue tan sorpresivo que solo pudo gemir de sorpresa.

.-No-no….. Shoto…. Para-las lagrimas comenzaron a salir, sin saber si era de la vergüenza o el placer

El albino metía su lengua, deteniendo al peliverde en sus intentos desesperados por masturbarse, el cual se retorcía y forcejeaba. Sabía que esto no era suficiente para su amante, pero de verdad estaba furioso.

.-Por favor-su voz sonaba muy queda-Shoto…déjame… por favor…..

En respuesta le dio una nalgada, otro grito ahogado, necesitaba que Shoto le diera mas placer, que metiera ese pedazo de carne tan delicioso en él, movió las caderas desesperado mientras recibía otra nalgada. Mordió la almohada, mientras sujetaba con fuerza las sabanas, era delicioso pero muy frustrante, como darle una probada del helado mas delicioso y quitárselo cruelmente. Todoroki suavemente masajeo sus testículos, gimió mas fuerte, no era suficiente, no lo era.

.-Shoto-el aludido lo miro seriamente, deteniéndose-¡Perdóname! No te lo vuelvo a ocultar-sus lagrimas bajaron sin control-No quería preocuparte, te lo juro. Perdón

El bicolor lo miro en silencio, se veía tan tierno y desesperado. Sin mas, le volvió a dar otra nalgada, desconcertando al peliverde, aprovechando esto, volvió a ponerle boca arriba, se posiciono entre sus piernas y lo beso tiernamente, mientras le limpiaba sus lagrimas.

.-Te amo-le dijo aun con los ojos acuosos

.-Lo se

Sin mas, lo penetro, sacándole un gemido dulce y placentero, además que araño un poco aquella gran espalda. ¿Cuándo Todoroki se había quitado la ropa? De verdad era un hombre talentoso.

.-Te amo, Izuku

Casi se venía en ese momento, tampoco era común que el bicolor lo llamara por su nombre, comenzaron a moverse, en un ritmo constante y placentero, con la intensión de abrazarlo también con sus piernas, Todoroki lo detuvo, le tomo de la cintura y se recostó, haciendo que Midoriya quedara arriba.

.-¡Aaah!-arqueo la espalda, y babeo un poco, sentía como el albino entraba mas profundo de lo normal.

Shoto le indico como moverse, se sentía delicioso, tan profundo, con una mano en su cadera, iba de arriba hacia abajo, el enorme miembro del bicolor golpeaba constantemente su próstata, no podía parar de gemir, de pronto fue mas fuerte la urgencia, lo movió mas rápido mientras comenzaba a empujar su pelvis para aumentar el contacto. Izuku no podía mas, sentía como estaba apunto de llegar, y los movimientos rápidos del otro, le dieron a entender que también estaba cerca.

Se volvieron frenéticos los movimientos, ya faltaba poco, Shoto comenzó a masturbarlo, estaba enloqueciendo. Al llegar al orgasmo, noto que el bicolor no llevaba condón, por el calor que sintió en su interior, de verdad debía estar enojado, ya que él no olvidaba ponérselo cuando lo hacían.

Se dejo caer en el pecho de su amante, buscando regularizar su respiración, escuchando los latidos tan presurosos del otro. Lo miro un momento, sonrojado con una sonrisa de satisfacción adornando su rostro.

Se mordió un poco el labio, en definitiva Todoroki Shoto parecía un jodido dios griego.

Se besaron tiernamente, el peliverde dejo salir el pene del otro hasta que lo sintió flácido, y se sorprendió cuando su amante lo abrazo posesivamente, debió estar sumamente preocupado, ya que el no era así, normalmente Katsuki era el agresivo. No le preocupo mucho, estaba agotado, después lo solucionaría.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Notas de la autora:

Sip, una excusa para lemon jajajajajajajajajaja a los fans de Katsudeku les llegara su capitulo, cada uno debe disfrutar al peliverde, en fin, gracias por leer!


End file.
